jacks_testsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sketch of Sin/Outline
Flashback *Days pass by *Chandler continues mumbling to himself on the couch *Colbat approaches him, saying he can redeem himself, repair his lifestyle *Chandler says that Colbat is wasting his time *Colbat says that is bullshit and the two get into another altercation *Colbat manages to defeat Chandler yet again *Colbat cools himself down, sitting down and closes his eyes. *Chandler begins screaming at him. *Colbat says he can never be happy until he finds inner peace. *Scott is questioning Spade, who admits to sending threats to Jaelyn *Scott asks why *She said she was high but she's clean now, as it started to fuck her up. *Scott says he has to take her to jail. *She gets worried and begins attempting to seduce him *Scott handcuffs her and leads her away *At the supply place, a Elize, Jaxar, and Zani carry their bags to the exit *They go out but Elize drops her bag and everything spills *She tells them to go on and she'll be right behind them *They walk off as she picks up supplies *A man from behind covers her mouth and drags her away *Flashback *Colbat tells Chandler he's going on a run for some more supplies *He leaves Chandler a book to read about meditation. *Chandler goes outside, wondering if he'll ever find his friends again *Chandler sits down and attempts to meditate *After a few minutes of failing, he clears his mind, exhales, and manages to meditate. *Meanwhile in the present, Corbus, Chandler and Colbat and grabbing food *They manage to get some canned items and non-disposables *Chandler tells them not to take everything, to leave some for others *Corbus tells him to stop being such an asshole *Colbat tells Corbus to shut up. *Chandler stays silent, putting some canned goods in his backpack from a shelf *Corbus continues taunting Chandler. *Chandler squeezes his knucles but breathes it off, closing his eyes as he calms down *Corbus taunts him, telling him to take a swing *Chandler walks it off *Colbat tells Corbus to stop being an asshole and says he isn't asking. *Corbus says he wants to get this shit done *Colbat spots a large battery pack *Chandler says to take it, that either Shiloh or Dagon might want it. *Corbus walks off a head of them. *Colbat tells Chandler to stay calm. *Chandler tells Colbat that he doesn't like him. *Colbat says that doesn't matter, that they just to need to complete the mission and tells Chandler to use some staff practice when they return to Zenith, saying he is getting a little rusty. *Chandler says he'll take Colbat on any day. *Flashback. *A couple days later *Chandler and Colbat are meditating through the use of staffs. *Colbat tells Chandler they are going on a trip *They go out to a meadow, where they meditate *A group of men attack them *Colbat tells Chandler to remian calm and focus only his meditation *Colbat manages to beat them all unconscious with his staff *One of them approaches Chandler who struggles in battle with the man *The man pulls out a knife *Chandler is mentally deciding to kill him or not as he knocks the man onto the ground and holds the staff up, ready to stomp on the mans face *Colbat finishes his battle and turns to Chandler and orders that he back down *Chandler hits the man in the head, which knocks him unconscious *Colbat tells him to not even think about killing anyone, that this path he's walking on will be eradicated and he'll dive back into the deep dark one *They return to the cabin, talking to each other about life on the way back *Colbat explains the pacifism he believes and how greatly it has changed his life. *He says how all life is worthy of a chance. *Chandler asks about the sinners like he use to be. *Colbat says everyone has a choice of two paths, but death is never an option. *They return to inside the cabin. *They have dinner together *Colbat asks how he got here *Chandler explains Zenith and his people, how they've all made bad choices but they pushed through. *Colbat asks what happened to them. *Chandler says he got lost from them and never found them. *Colbat says they would be welcomed in his home. *Chandler goes silent as he thinks about his friends as he eats dinner. *Scott is with Denise, walking to Marge's office *He talks with Denise about how she is *Denise smiles at him as they enter Marge's office *She leaves him and her alone *Scott asks how she is. *Marge smiles, brushing her hair out of her face. *Scott says today has been a slow day. *Marge agrees and mentions Dagon stopping by *Scott shows a look of disapproval *Marge playfully asks if he is jealous *He says that he isn't but if he touches her Scott will beat the shit out of him. *Marge says that Scott's so cute as they kiss. *She asks on his opinion on the Tarner and Dyron thing. *He says that since Tarner was out last week, he should atone some of the missed shifts. *Marge disagrees, saying sickness is a common thing here. *Scott tells her not to worry about it. *They kiss again. *Flashback *After a meditation session, Chandler thanks Colbat for everything, but says it is his time to find his people now. *Chandler offers Colbat to join him. *Colbat declines but says his door is always open for a friend. *They exchange their goodbyes. *Chandler ventures through the woods, spending the night alone *In the morning, he spots Zenith *Now dirty and ratty, he appears to be a scavenger. *Scott asks who goes there but Chandler is too exhausted to answer *Ahsas spots him through the scope and shoots, the bullet going straight through his stomach. *They run out to him and are horrified to discover it's Chandler they just shot. *The supply group is at a rhedezvous point outside the store. *After loading the van, they discover Elize is missing. *Zani and Jaxar are confused because she was just with them *They search for her, going back into the building. *They hear men in the Northern section *Savage looking aliens and tearring up the place and have dead bodies roasting in a fire *Jaxar asks if they can leave *Zani says they have to find Elize *Zani, worried, attempts to back up but bumps into an aisle wall, knocking things over *The bandits hear and begin firing *Corbus, Zani, and Colbat all hide behind a wall which cuts off halfway.' *Jaxar, and Chandler hide behind some barrels *There is a shoot out *One of the bandits fire above Corbus, Zani and Colbat which causes a large crate on a shelf fall onto Zani, knocking him unconscious *Colbat grabs Zani and runs back to Jaxar and Chandler, leaving Corbus *Corbus fires his gun, killing one of them and visibly angered the group left him *Elize appears, visibly injured, limping out of one the aisles. *Jaxar rushes over. *She said one of the ravagers took her while Jaxar and Zani got out. *She says she killed him. *He apologizes. *Chandler screams at them, saying it is time to leave and that he will cover them *He begins firing as Jaxar takes Zani from Colbat and he leaves with Elize *Corbus tells Chandler to go *Chandler asks if he has it under control *Corbus says he does and Chandler turns to leave *Corbus tells Colbat to go *As Colbat begins to go, Corbus shoots him twice in the leg *Colbat screams in pain as Corbus scrambles away, snatching Colbat's backpack *Corbus turns and sees Colabt, who nods to him. *The bandits chase after him and kill Colbat *Chandler asks where Colbat is *Corbus says he did what he had to do *Chandler angrily beats him unconscious, crying as he reflects on his time spent with Colbat *He sticks a gun to Corbus's head but is unable to pull the trigger but spits on his unconscious body then shoots him in the leg for some personal satisfaction *They load up the car and drive away *Cut to Barbara seeing Obadiah entering the secondary gate, all dirty *She asks why Obadiah was out of the gate *Obadiah reassures her that it was just to get some fresh air *Barbara says it is dangerous out there and he should stay inside *Obadiah makes a sarcastic witty comment which insults her then returns to the elderly center *Snax is in the prison, reading his book *Spade is in the cell *She asks if she can have some privacy to use the bathroom. *Snax ignores her. *She angrily attempts to get his attention until she manages to piss him off *He snaps, emitting a loud roar *Terrified, Spade lays on her bed, now silent *Flashback to the night at Zenith *Ahsas says she doesn't like living in a cage *Chandler says they always have lived in a cage,but now they control the cage *Snax attempts to change the subject by discussing some plans for a sewer system but Ahsas begins having trauma of Rocky and Seeryt flashes as she storms off *Chandler attempts to go after her but Scott stops him, saying he is still recovering from his bullet wound and his fever is burning and there may be infection. *The campfire sizzles as everyone drifts back to sleep *Chandler thinks about Colbat *Back to present *Dagon is instructing Bartholomew to insert more support beams on a certain wall plate *Aero is carrying some metal beams to them when he spots Chyeene pass out *He grabs her and yells at Bartholomew that he is going to Ember *He rushes inside the gate as Shiloh and Tarner come out *Dagon asks why they are here *Shiloh says that Aero told them to fill in for him, saying he was frantic and was carrying Chyeene who was unconscious *Bartholomew tells Dagon its ok and assigns them to a post *A large beast comes out of the woods *Bartholomew screams at them to stay in formation *The beast attacks Shiloh and Tarner breaks the formation to save him, stabbing the beast in the back of the head *He angrily condemns the idea that they have to allow some to die in order to save the larger group and he spurs the group to work quickly after the attack before more creatures warm. *Ember and Jaelyn are treating Dyron for his constant vomitting *Ember finishes writing on his clipboard and diagonses him with a bacterial infection which is swelling his glands causing him to vomit and prescribes to him an antibiotic but has to wait to get it until the supply crew is back *Dyron thanks him and leaves *Aero kicks the door open and gives them Chyeene, explaining what happened *Jaelyn thanks him for bringing her in and they will take care of it from now on. *Ember says she passed out from heat stroke and/or dehydration and then he inserts an IV of water into her ceins *Shiloh is in Marge's office, requesting a change of leadership in consctruction crew *She asks why he suggests this *Shiloh explains the events that happen *Marge thanks him and will take it under consideration. *Denise walks in with Snax's son, Marco. *Marco asks for his father. *Marge explains his father is away right now. *The boy understands, but is saddened. *Marge suggests the boy do some school work for now. *He does. *Marge pulls Denise over. *They talk about how much longer than tell the same excuse to Marco. *Flashback to Snax in Plumber HQ *Snax is collecting his mother's items which includes a series of journals and a pod of other items then turns around to walk to Gunny, now sporting a baby bump *He thanks the worker as he turns and walks away *He kisses Gunny *In the present, Snax sits in the empty, dark, cold jail and reads the first entry *She has a struggling addiction to the drug which Snax use to distrubite *Snax snaps the journal close, feeling remorse for his past actions then slowly is able to begin reading it again *She fears for a miscarriage *Auma also fears that Snax will be born with mental problems *Auma details about her new friend, an alien pimp *Snax finishes the first entry then leaves the jail, tears dripping down his face *Spade protests, asking if he can bring her some food. *Snax says that isn't his job as he blows out the candle, leaving Spade alone in the dark. *Marge watches as the supply crew enters the gate. Note: The sun is going down at this point. *She asks where Colbat is. *Chandler breaks down to her. *She tells all of them to go to her office immediately and that Scott will handle bringing in the supplies *They all make their way over there *She interviews them one by one, asking them what happened to Colbat *Corbus blames Zani, saying he caused these ravagers to notice them *Everyone else blames Corbus *Marge thanks them and has Denise do inventory on what they recovered which includes a bunch of medicine, some food, battery pack, and miscellaneous items. *Denise holds up a pack of pain-killers, splattered with Colbat's blood *Marge sadly looks away *Flashback to Snax and co. eating dinner when Colbat appears out of the woods, causing Chandler to smile. *Chandler limps over to him and introduces him to the group *Marge pulls Scott aside, saying she has never seen Chandler this eager to be with someone *Jaxar meets with Chyeene, giving her the anti-depressants *She thanks him *He asks her not to do this to him, saying if he gets caught they both could get exiled *She sniffles, apologizing *Jaxar hugs her and says he'll see her tomorrow *In the present, at night, Scott gets into bed with Marge, who says she is pregnant *Chandler is outside by the lake at night, crying, as he practices his staff movements. *He angrily throws the staff onto the ground as he drops to his knees. *Obadiah is in his housing unit on his bed. *He remarks about how he has been sober for nearly two decades. *Then he looks at a picture of him and Sket. *He opens a beer and glugs it down. *The next day is a memorial for Colbat. *Everyone attends and Chandler, drunk, outbursts saying they don't even have his body and reveals the truth about Colbat's death to everyone. *Corbus pits everyone against Chandler. *The two wrestle and fight as Chandler screams that he is going to kill Corbus. *Corbus says his master wouldn't approve of that. *This fuels Chandler's rage as he pummels Corbus until Scott manages to pull him away. *Corbus continues taunting him as Scott leads Chandler away. *Everyone is horrified at what they just saw. *End